Lethal Weapon (TV series)
Lethal Weapon is a television series on FOX, based on the original 1987-1998 film franchise. The air date premiered September 21st, 2016. On February 22nd, 2017, it was announced that the show would be renewed for a second season. The premiere date was September 26th, 2017. On May 13, 2018, it was renewed for a third season. Seann William Scott was cast to replace Crawford making the lead cast. On October 3, 2018, Damon Wayans announced that he'd be leaving the show in December after its current 15 episodes. Deadline On May 10, 2019, it was canceled after three seasons.Cancellation Plot Lethal Weapon follows a Texas cop and former Navy SEAL Martin Riggs who suffers the loss of his wife, Miranda Riggs, and his unborn baby, and moves to Los Angeles to start anew transferring to the Los Angeles Police Department. There, he gets partnered with LAPD Detective Roger Murtaugh who, having recently suffered a “minor” heart attack, must avoid any stress in his life, while maintaining a low level of stress. They can't stand each other at first, but along the way, they get used to each other as partners after a while. Martin Riggs also has to go through therapy as he builds on his building friendship with Roger with Maureen Cahill. Cast Main # Damon Wayans as Roger Murtagh # Clayne Crawford as Martin Riggs (Seasons 1-2) # Seann William Scott as Wesley Cole (Season 3) # Jordana Brewster as Maureen Cahill # Keesha Sharp as Trish Murtaugh # Kevin Rahm as Brooks Avery # Johnathan Fernandez as Bernard Scorsese # Chandler Kinney as Riana Murtaugh # Dante Brown as Roger "RJ" Murtaugh, Jr. # Michelle Mitchenor as Sonya Bailey Recurring *Colin Patrick Lynch as Jenkins *Toni Trucks as Maria Torez *Floriana Lima as Miranda Riggs *Sprague Grayden as Genie Babcock *Ted Levine as Ned Brower *Gino Anthony Pesi as Daryl Hennicky *Tony Plana as Ronnie Delgado *Kwame Patterson as Jack Kirstein *Richard Cabral as Alex Cruz *Peter Cortes as Oscar Alvarez *Veronica Milagros as Mrs. Alvarez *Rudolf Martin as Levon Tibibian *Silvia Busuioc as Natasha Belenko *Rick Ravanello as David Garrison *Thomas Lennon as Leo Getz *Hilarie Burton as Karen Palmer *Jack Kehler as Sam Fisher *Jason Derulo as Ronald Dawson *Matt Passmore as Gideon Lyon *Andrew Patrick Ralston as Jim McNeile *Ned Vaughn as Agent Larry Chappel *Derek Mio as Donnie *Alex Weed as Lonnie *Michael Raymond-James as Chad Jackson *Arnell Powell as Nathan Cox *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Rachel *Christopher Stanely as Henry Ashworth *Raul Casso as Eddie Flores *Malcolm-Jamal Warner as David Reed *Lobo Sebastian as Ben Garvey *Albert Kong as Vince Hong *Jack Yang as Thomas Kang *Chin Han as Henry Cho *Danny Mora as Tito Flores *Daniella Alonso as Maria Navar *JoJo as Shaye *Rex Linn as Nathan Riggs *Andrew Creer as Zach Bowman Production Casting On February 12, 2016, Damon Wayans was cast as Roger Murtaugh.17 On February 19, 2016, Golden Brooks was cast as Trish Murtaugh. On March 3, 2016, Jordana Brewster was cast as Dr. Maureen Cahill. On March 7, 2016, Kevin Rahm was cast as Captain Avery. On March 10, 2016, Clayne Crawford was cast as Martin Riggs. On March 15, 2016, Chandler Kinney was cast as Riana Murtaugh. On March 17, 2016, it was announced that Keesha Sharp would take over the role of Trish Murtaugh from Brooks. Also on March 17, Johnathan Fernandez was cast as Scorsese. When the pilot was picked up to series, Johnathan Fernandez was made a series regular. On May 13, 2018, despite being renewal of season three Seann William Scott had joined the cast to replace Clayne Crawford after he was dismissed for bad behavior. Episodes :See also: List of Lethal Weapon episodes Trivia In the season 1 finale, Commencement, during the graduation ceremony, they call the name Micheal Wayne Kyle before RJ Murtaugh. Damon Wayans character name in "My Wife And Kids" is Micheal Kyle. References Category:TV series Category:Lethal Weapon series